Season 7 The Dreamkeepers
by auto-meiser
Summary: Our version of Seaon 7


Season 7 is based on the idea of The Tribe, the ideas for Season 7 come from the writers (The Dreamkeepers), although we claim no right to the characters, images or idea of The Tribe. Please do not attempt to pass on our hard work for this fan fiction as your own.

The Tribe series, all images of The Tribe, and the idea of The Tribe is copyright to © 1999-2003 Cloud 9 (The Tribe) Limited.

**Episode ****1: Better in Time**

**Scene 1**

[The Camera fades in from black with no title credits rolling]

[Patsy's voice is heard emerging from the darkness]

Patsy OFF SCREEN: (echo) Andy?

[The screen still remains dark with blurred images swirling in front of the camera]

[Sammy's badly beaten body comes into focus]

Trudy OS: SAMMY!

[An Image of Razor flashes on screen]

Ebony OS: …the truth is, I did murder him…

[Ruby's smiling face appears out of the fog]

Ram OS: I'm so sorry Ruby, I'm so sorry!

[Amber and Ebony appear on the screen]

Amber OS: leave Ebony. NOW! You're not welcome

[Salene and May appear on the screen]

Lottie OS: you want the baby don't you?

[Ebony dressed as a member of the Krul appears on screen]

Ebony OS: I'm not an evil witch after all…

[Finally images of Bray Jr and Brady appear on the screen without fading]

Bray OS: I have to believe in something

[Scene fades to black]

**Scene 2**

[Camera cuts in to show a figure walking across a field, as it pans around we can see that the figure is Cass, her clothes are worn and her face shows a sad expression as she steps forward, the camera follows her before she stops at three small mounds. The camera moves around to show that the three mounds are in fact graves, and it pans across the three names printed on three simple crosses, Eric, Ruby and Maya. Cass places the bunch of flowers at Maya's grave and then falls to her knees]

Cass: It's so quiet now… the place is so different…

(Cass falls silent for the longest moment)

Cass: The life seems to have gone from the tribe; with you, guys gone… it's just not the same…

(Cass sighs deeply, wiping a stray tear from her face as she sobs quietly)

Cass: I'm sorry… I can't…

[Cass gets up and runs away from the graves, she casts a backward glance at her lost friends before the camera fades to black.]

**Scene 3**

[Camera fades in from black and pans around an old hospital. Scene cuts to inside of the hospital were members of the freedom fighters are collecting resources; the camera then passes through a set of double doors. Beds line the hospital wards walls and members of different tribes occupy most of them. Camera zooms into the bed at the far end of the room where a topless KC is sitting up in one of the beds with the cover pulled up to his stomach. The right side of his chest and the top of his right arm are badly burnt and his face is covered in small scratches. In the chair next to the bed, sits Patsy, who has been by his side since she dragged his body out of the school. Patsy is chatting away to KC who doesn't seen to be paying attention]

Patsy: (Rolls eyes) KC? (Patsy then clicks her fingers in front of his face)

(KC is brought back to the real world and he gives Patsy a sorry smile)

Patsy: Thinking about Andy again?

KC: I can't stop thinking about him…

Patsy: KC he wasn't the same kid you knew back at the mall…he wasn't your Andy!

KC: (Looks away) I know it still doesn't stop me feeling guilty that I couldn't help him!

(Patsy pushes herself up from the chair and sits on the edge of the bed. She reaches out for KC's face and turns him so that he is facing her)

Patsy: (softly) None of this is your fault; if it wasn't for you, we would all be dead now…you saved your tribe from a murderer. Andy was messed up in the head he couldn't cope anymore and I know it's sad but live goes on…you have to move on…

(Patsy gives her lover a small smile before leaning forward and placing a gentle kiss on his lips)

Patsy: I love you KC

KC: (smiles) I love you too.

[As the couple embrace the camera slowly zooms out before fading to black]

**Scene 4**

[The sound of waves crashing against the rocks is heard as the camera moves towards the Freedom Fighters warehouses.]

[Jack and Ellie are sorting beds out while Ryan and Cass are trying to entertain Brady, Bray Jr, Jake and Kacie.]

[Amber is sitting on her makeshift bed while Bray is lying on the bed besides her reading a book. Amber has her head in her hands deep in thought. Bray puts down his book gently rubs Amber's shoulders and goes to help move boxes.]

[Tai-San, after seeing that Amber is alone approaches her.]

Tai-San: Can we talk?

Amber (dazed): huh?

Tai-San: Talk?

Amber (shakes her head): Oh of course

[Tai-san sits next to Amber]

Tai-San: You seemed troubled

Amber (sarcastically): Really?

Tai-San: What's wrong Amber?

Amber (sighs): I don't know how the tribe is going to stay together

Tai-San: The Tribe has a few loose seams

Amber: Some members have already left, what am I supposed to do?

Tai-San: You don't have to do anything Amber

Amber (annoyance): Yes I do! If I don't then who will?

Tai-San: You're taking on too much.

Amber: I always take on too much

[Silent Pause]

Tai-San: The spirit of the Tribe will keep us together. It always has and always will.

[Scene fades with the camera pulling away from both Amber and Tai-San to show the living conditions that the Mall Rats have been forced to live in.]

**Scene 5**

[Lucy and Ebony are moving a few items into the new base of the Freedom Fighters, the Krul's former base.]

[Lucy places a few of the boxes on the ground.]

[A bed, boxes and clothes scatter the room.]

Lucy: I think you'll settle in here well

Ebony: It's a start

Lucy: Beggars can't be choosers

Ebony: Thanks for putting it like that

Lucy: I was going to say that, beggars can't be choosers, not that you're a beggar.

Ebony: Well when you put it like that.

Lucy: Ebony we can't thank you enough for what you've done for the Freedom Fighters.

Ebony: At least you guys appreciate it

Lucy: I know that it's not easy

Ebony: It's fine. There is nothing that I can't handle.

Lucy (laughing): Oh I'm sure. (Heading towards the door) I'll leave you to unpack.

[Lucy exits the room.]

[Ebony stands in the silence of her new surroundings.]

Ebony: At least there's no Conrad this time.

[Ebony starts to unpack her boxes as the camera cuts to the next scene.]

**Scene 6**

[Camera cuts to show Darryl lying on his side, on his make-shift bed with Brady sitting by his side drawing a picture. Darryl gently brushes Brady's hair out of her face while she concentrates on her master piece]

Darryl: (Smiles) Looking good Brady!

(Brady looks up and grins, before tuning back to her picture and pointing things out to Darryl)

Brady: It's of my mummy and Felicity and Me, and that's Eric looking down on us...

(Brady looks up again her smile has faded and her eyes have swelled up with tears)

Brady: When is mummy coming home?

Darryl: Soon sweetheart, she will be home soon…

(Darryl opens his arms up and lets Brady snuggle up against his chest before wrapping his arms around her. Camera pans out to show Axel leaning against a pillar watching Darryl and Brady, a smile spreads across his lips before the camera zooms back in)

Brady: (still against Darryl's chest) I miss them so much, mummy, Felicity and Eric…why did he have to die?

Darryl: (Blinking back his own tears) I don't know…Sometimes bad things happen to good people

(Brady sits herself up again and looks Darryl in the eyes, her own full of questions)

Brady: But he's in heaven now isn't he, so are Ruby and Maya there in heaven too and so is Daddy…

Darryl: Yes sweetheart they are and they are looking down on us, protecting us!

[Brady's smile returns and she lets her body fall back against Darryl's while the camera fades to black]

**Scene 7**

[Camera fades in from black to show Trudy strolling slowly down a country lane, on her back is a sleeping Felicity. Trudy stops as she sits down on a rock and pulls out a flask of water, taking a sip as she sighs.]

Trudy: Not long now little one…

_Flashback_

[Camera cuts in to Trudy sitting in a collapsed building, and moves to show that Eric is buried under rubble, as Trudy falls to her knees besides him and rests his head on her knees.]

Trudy: Eric!

Eric: Trudy… I… I can't feel my legs…

Trudy (tears start to fall down her face): Shh, it's going to be fine… Tai-san is on her way…

Eric: I… will you do one thing for me?

Trudy (nods): Of course…

Eric: Tell my daughter I love her… if I don't make it… take her back to my tribe… promise?

Trudy (nods furiously): I promise… but you're going to be fine…

Eric: Trudy… I… I…

Trudy: Yes?

Eric (raspy): …love…

[Eric closes his eyes as he takes a final breath and Trudy screams before collapsing onto his body]

_End flashback_

Trudy; Have to get you back to your tribe… back to where your daddy wanted you to be!

_Flashback_

[Camera cuts to Trudy and Amber sitting in a dark corner of a warehouse]

Amber: Are you sure?

Trudy: No… but it's something I have to do… it's the last thing that I promised him…

Amber: Won't you let someone come with you?

Trudy (shakes her head): No… I have to do this myself, please just take care of my daughter…

Amber (sighs): Okay…

[Amber and Trudy hug before the camera cuts to black/]

_End flashback_

(Trudy gets up and sighs, shifting Felicity on her back before she starts to walk again)

_Flashback_

[Trudy and Brady sit on their makeshift bed as Brady talks to herself and the dolly that she is playing with]

Trudy: Mummy has to go away for a while… I don't want to, but it's something I have to do… I love you…

Brady: Love… mummy…

[Brady jumps on her mother as she hugs her tightly and Trudy kisses her daughter goodbye].

_End flashback_

[Trudy walks down the track, the camera follows her figure until she disappears into the horizon and the camera fades to the next scene.]

**Scene 8**

[Cloe walks through the warehouse that the Mall Rats are currently residing in.]

[Cloe stops and takes in the scene around her. She breathes a sigh of relief.]

Patsy OS: Glad Crow's gone?

Cloe (turning around): I was just thinking that. (Looking at Patsy)

Patsy: He was a real creep to put you under all that pressure.

Cloe: (shrugs) Yeah well, what can you do?

Patsy: Well, I'm glad you're feeling better. I'm going to go and check on K.C.

Cloe: Alright, I'll talk to you later then.

[Patsy heads over to K.C who is lying on the bed asleep and covered in bruises and visible gashes after the explosion of the school.]

[K.C reaches out his hand towards Patsy coming over to him. She takes his hand as he pulls her towards the bed. She giggles and sits down next to him.]

[Patsy runs a hand through K.C's hair and checks his temperature.]

[Cloe looks on and feels a small twang of envy. She quickly brushes those thoughts aside and starts to move some boxes.]

[Scene fades]

**Scene 9**

[Camera cuts back to the freedom fighters hospital but instead of going to the same ward we find ourselves in a smaller one with only a couple of beds. Camera zooms onto one of the beds where we find Phoenix sitting on the edge of his bed trying to pull his shirt on. A pair of hands come onto the screen and help Phoenix, camera pans out to show Gel smiling down at Phoenix]

Phoenix: (Grins) You didn't need to help

Gel: (smiles) I wanted to help…

Phoenix: Doesn't your tribe miss you? You've spent more time with me then you have with them?

Gel: (Frowns) You hinting that you don't want me around?

(Phoenix lets out a small laugh, as Gel sits herself next to the Mode boy)

Phoenix: I've enjoyed your company

Gel: (Grins) Who doesn't?

(Phoenix playfully nudges Gel causing the younger girl to yell. Someone coughing off camera causes the two of them to look up. Camera pans around to show Luna standing by the side of the bed with her arms crossed in front of her chest, she looks at Gel with degust)

Phoenix: (Nods) You alright Luna?

Luna: Well I thought I would come and pay you a visit but I see you already have company

Gel: (Rolls her eyes) What do you want Luna?

(Luna completely ignores Gel and carries on talking to Phoenix)

Luna: I thought that I would come and tell you that we are planning to leave the city?

Phoenix: (Pushes himself up from the bed) You what?

Luna: (Steps back) well while you have been spending your days in bed, and with Sapphire dead the tribe has decided that it is time to move on, with or without you Phoenix!

(Phoenix sits himself back down and rests his face in his hands)

Luna: We plan to leave as soon as possible so you better make up your mind soon.

(Camera zooms in on Gel who looks like she could break down in tears)

Gel: Phoenix?

(Phoenix looks up at Gel before quickly turning away. The camera cuts between the three of them, before Gel pushes herself up and storming out of the ward)

Luna: (Sighs) Touchy

Phoenix: Shut it Luna

[Luna rolls her eyes before she turns and walks away. Camera zooms in on Phoenix before fading to black]

**Scene 10**

[Camera fades in from black as it pans around the ruins of the old school. The camera then zooms in and travels along the burnt out building before entering one of the old bedrooms. A sole figure is looking through the reminds of their bedroom]

Ellie: (muttering to herself) Come on it must be around here somewhere...AH HA

(Camera zooms in as Ellie pushes herself up with a folder in her hands; she opens it to find that most of the pages have become unreadable)

Ellie: (shocked) I can't believe it, all my hard work gone...

(Ellie lets the folder slip from her figures and crash onto the floor. Shaking her head she turns away from the folder and heads out of her old bedroom.)

[Camera zooms onto the folder to show what it says on the front page "The history of the Mallrats" the book that Ellie was working on during season six. The camera then cuts to the next scene]

**Scene 11**

[Camera cuts to show Lottie sat on her own make shift bed, deep in thought she doesn't notice when Sammy sits himself next to her. The two sit in silence for a couple of minute's before Sammy breaks the silence]

Sammy: A penny for your thoughts?

(Lottie looks up and gives him a small smile)

Lottie: I don't want to waste your time…

Sammy: (shakes his head in disbelieve) You should know by now that I want you to talk to me...

Lottie: Its Oscar…

(Sammy thinks the name over for awhile before he replies)

Sammy: Your Son

Lottie: I don't know how I feel…I mean it wouldn't be as bad if I knew they weren't coming back, but they are and I have to watch them as they bring up my son.

Sammy: (Confused) You wanted to give him to them!

Lottie: (Frustrated) I know, but it doesn't make it any easier, giving up my son was the hardest thing I have ever done but I know it's in his best interest.

(Sammy wraps an arm around her shoulder and pulls her closer to him)

Sammy: I'll be here to support you through everything…if you want me to

Lottie: Of course Sammy, you're my best friend!

[Camera pans out as the two friends carry on talking before it fades to black]

**Scene 12**

[The scene opens looking at the trees lining the main road of the city. Amber walks silently down the road taking in the slowly decaying city. She shakes her head at the site of the crumbling buildings. ]

Amber: Something to talk about with Dreamer I suppose

[She continues down the road and watches as some leaves are blown along the street. A figure moving down the street catches her eyes. Ebony, walking down the opposite side of the street spots Amber. Both girls stop and stare at each other, their eyebrows slowly creasing in their hate. Finally, Ebony breaks the gaze and continues to walk down the street. Amber stares after her and continues on her way to visit Dreamer.]

**Scene 13**

[Camera fades in to show Patsy sitting on her bed; she is sitting cross-legged staring at a photo, the camera moves around to show that the photo is of her brother Paul.]

_Flashback_

[Camera cuts to show Amber, Salene, Jack, Dal, Patsy, Paul and Cloe sitting in the mall from episode 1]

Amber: This is Patsy and Paul. Patsy does all the talking; I think her brother's a bit shy.  
>Patsy: He's not shy.<br>Paul: I'm deaf, that's all.  
>Dal: Doesn't seem to have any trouble talking.<br>Patsy: When he feels like it.  
>Amber: Oh, I see. Do you lip read Paul? <em>[She smiles and leans over to look at him. He pats his chest and moves his hands]<em>  
>Patsy: He says he prefers to sign.<p>

_End flashback_

_Flashback_

[Camera fades in to show Lex walking into the mall with a bunch of flowers]

Patsy: Lex!

Lex: Um… hi! You been anywhere nice today?

Patsy: I'm not talking to you. You drove my brother away. You're horrid.

Cloe: Come on; let's see what all the noise is about.

[Patsy glares at Lex before the camera fades to black.]

_End flashback_

Patsy: Oh Paul… I do miss you, now more than ever…

[Patsy breaks down into tears as she has a good cry, finally letting out the pain of years of not knowing. The Camera stays with her for a few minutes before cutting to the next scene.]

**Scene 14**

[Camera cuts back to the Mallrats home to show Brady fast asleep on Darryl's bed. Darryl walks onto the screen and places a blanket over the small child before he places a small kiss on her cheek. Camera then follows Darryl as he leaves the safety of the building. Camera cuts to the docks to show Axel staring out across the water as a pair of arms wrap around his waist. A grin slips over Axel's lips]

Axel: I was wondering when you was going to show up!

Darryl: (whispers) I couldn't get away until she was fast asleep

Axel: I'm just glad you're here now!

(Axel turns around in Darryl's arms and kisses his lover. Camera fades to black before fading back in to show Axel and Darryl sitting on the edge of the dock watching as the sun sets)

Axel: (sighs) we really should be getting back before they start to worry

Darryl: (nods) I know but I really don't want to

Axel: As soon as we find a new home, we can spend as much time together as we want…when we have our own space and not all sleeping in the same room

(Darryl rests his head on Axel's shoulder and lets out a deep sign)

Darryl: Yea but when will that be?

Axel: (shrugs) No idea!

[The two boys sit in silence just enjoying each others company before the camera fades to black]

**Scene 15**

[Camera fades in from the previous scene to show the familiar bar in the city, as it pans around we can see that Ryan and Lex are sitting at the bar.]

Lex (calls to the barman): Hey…

Ryan: Do you think we're gonna have any luck with this bar? Anymore than the previous couple?

Lex (shrugs): We have to try… we're losing members of this tribe quicker than anyone can pop them out…

Ryan (shakes his head): Charming… just charming…

Lex (smirks): Glad I can please you!

(The barman that Lex called to approaches the pair of them)

Barman: What can I get you?

Lex: Some information…

Barman (shrugs): That depends…

Ryan: On what?

Barman: what you're offering as a trade…

Lex (frowns): How about I promise not to beat you to a pulp if you talk…

(The barman steps back, sighs and shrugs)

Barman: That works for me…

(Ryan pulls out a photo from the back of his coat)

Ryan: When was the last time you saw this guy?

Lex: Bear in mind if you lie, I will have no problem in reverting our agreement, I will beat you…

Barman (shakes his head): I haven't seem him in months… and that's the truth…

(Lex glances at Ryan as the two of them sigh)

Lex: I believe you… now get us another couple of beers!

[The barman nods and heads off, the camera pans around to show that the photo that Ryan showed the barman is Ram, the camera zooms in on the picture before fading to black.]

**Scene 16**

[Lex and Jack are walking through the warehouse checking all the locks on the doors and main access areas.]

Jack: You know what?

Lex: No Jack I don't!

Jack: (sarcastic) Very funny Lex. I was just wondering, this whole close quarter's situation… it's not really working…

[Bray comes rushing round the corner]

Bray: (interrupting) Have either of you seen Amber?

Lex: High and mighty herself?

Bray: Yes. (Realises what Lex said) Hey! Lex quit it!

Jack: I saw her heading towards the Freedom fighters base.

Bray: Really?

Jack: Bray, why would I say different?

Bray: I've gotta go and talk to her.

[Bray leaves the two and heads towards the exit.]

Lex: Great, another door we have to lock.

Jack: Could be worse

Lex: Yeah?

Jack: He could have walked into a locked one.

Lex: (laughing) Now that would've been funny

Jack: I knew you'd approve.

[Jack and Lex laugh as they head towards the door that Bray went through and locks it as the scene cuts.]

**Scene 17**

[Camera fades in from black to find Ellie outside of the warehouses back from her journey to the school; she lets her body lean against one of the walls, her mind wondering back to the school. Camera pans out to show Jack walking towards her]

Jack: Hey you!

(Ellie looks up and gives her husband a smile)

Ellie: hey

(Ellie pushes herself up and gets Jack with a small kiss before they head inside)

Jack: Did you find your book?

Ellie: (Nods) a burnt out book

(Jack stops in his tracks and pulls Ellie into an embrace)

Jack: Oh Ellie I'm so sorry

Ellie: You know I thought I would be devastated but I'm ok with it…maybe it time I start living in the present and leave the past in the past

Jack: But you worked so hard on it

(Ellie leans back in Jack's arms knowing that he won't let her fall)

Ellie: And what a waste of time…time that I should of spent with you, my husband

(Jack smiles and pulls her closer before kissing her passionately)

Jack: I love you Ellie

Ellie: Love you to Jack!

[Camera fades out to black as the couple kiss again]

**Scene 18**

[Amber and Dreamer are talking in the newly refurbished rooms of the former Krul base. Dreamer sits behind her desk while Amber sits directly opposite her sitting very straight in the chair. Amber and Dreamer are in mid conversation]

Dreamer: Security is one of our main priorities now

Amber: Yes I agree, but food is a real concern

Dreamer: Food?

Amber: Yeah. Food seems to be really scarce. I have my tribe taking shifts every night watching our food rations

Dreamer: (surprised) I was aware that there were some shortages with food but nothing serious.

Amber: It's not serious yet but it will be

Ebony OS: Cause everything is serious with you Amber

[Camera pans to show Ebony standing in the doorway to Dreamer's office, leaning slightly to one side.]

Ebony: But then again Amber, you always took things a little too seriously.

Amber: Ebony I don't have time to deal with you right now.

Ebony: That's because all you do is dictate to everyone. I'm surprised you haven't turned the city into a communist one.

Dreamer: Ebony, this is hardly the time or the place...

Amber: (Interrupting) That's only because I care about people Ebony...decent people at least.

[Ebony walks over to Amber and stares her straight in the eye.]

Ebony: At least I can control my men

Amber: Control them into leaving you

[Ebony reaches out and shoves Amber violently.]

Amber: Ebony! What are you doing?

Ebony: Getting my own back!

[Ebony shoves Amber again]

Amber: Ebony stop it!

Ebony: You tossed me aside like I meant nothing to the tribe

[Amber grabs Ebony's arms and holds them to her sides]

Amber: (Hissing) You mean nothing to the tribe!

[Dreamer jumps up from her chair and tries to move from behind her desk. Ebony smacks Amber across the head]

Ebony: You Bitch!

[Amber slaps Ebony across the cheek.]

Amber: you mean nothing to me Ebony!

[Ebony punches Amber in the mouth. Amber staggers. Recovers. Holds a hand to her mouth and sees blood on her lip. She looks down at the blood and gives a sudden evil smile.]

Amber: and you defiantly mean nothing to Bray.

[Ebony lunges for Amber. Amber braces herself for the inevitable blow. Dreamer suddenly appears in front of Amber making Ebony pull up from her run.]

Dreamer: (quite/angry) I don't ever want to see behaviour like that in this office and base again.

Amber: I'm sorry Dreamer.

Dreamer: Ebony please leave, I will talk to you later.

[Ebony haughtily retreats from the room]

Amber: I'm so sorry about that Dreamer. I don't know what came over me.

Dreamer: It's obviously something that's been building up between for you for so long.

[Dreamer takes a good look at the cut on Amber's mouth.]

Dreamer: You should really get that looked at.

Amber: Yeah I'll go and get Tai-san to look at it.

Dreamer: Good. We'll speak about the food issue later.

[Amber moves towards the door and turns around]

Amber: I'm so sorry Dreamer

Dreamer: Amber It's fine. We'll speak later

[Scene cuts with Amber leaving the room.]

**Scene 19**

[Camera cuts back to the hospital to show Patsy supporting KC out from the building]

KC: (Grins) Fresh air at last!

Patsy: Glad to be getting back to the tribe?

KC: You mean better then sitting in the hospital bed for another day…then yes!

(Patsy smiles back as they head away from the freedom fighters hospital)

KC: Patsy can I ask you a favour?

Patsy: (Nods) Of course you can?

KC: Do you think we can not tell the other Mallrats about Andy

(Patsy stops which also causes KC to stop)

Patsy: (Upset) I didn't tell them about Andy cause I thought you would want to tell them…but do you really think keeping it from them any longer is going to help?

KC: (shakes his head) I don't want them to tell them that it was an old friend who tried to kill us all…

Patsy: They have a right to know KC

KC: Please?

(Patsy shakes her head and carries on walking with KC by her side)

Patsy: Promise me you will tell them soon!

[KC doesn't reply but nods his head in agreement. Camera zooms out as they carry on their journey back to the Mallrats. Camera fades to black]

**Scene 20**

[Camera cuts to show Alice standing behind a door, her hair is ragged and her tribal makeup is smeared, her clothes are dirty and she looks tired. As the camera moves to show Alice's view, we see that she is looking into the corner of the warehouse that Jack and Ellie have. Ellie sits between Jack's legs as her headrests back on his shoulders and she sighs loudly. Jack's hand combs through Ellie's hair as he whispers soft words to her, causing her to smile.]

[The camera cuts back to Alice who sighs sadly and wipes away the tears in the corners of her eyes, causing the makeup to smear some more and she sighs]

Alice: I want that… more than anything, I want someone to hold me and love me…

[Camera follows Alice as she runs from the room before panning back around to show Ellie and Jack, cutting to black on the pair of them.]

**Scene 21**

[Bray is running down the street towards the Freedom Fighters base. Bray appears out of breath as he nears the front door of the base. As Bray comes within 100 meters of the Freedom Fighters base Amber exits through the front door. Amber holds her lip as she comes out of the base. Her mouth is still bleeding slightly]

Bray: (shouting) Amber!

[Amber turns and sees Bray running towards her. She tries to give a faint smile, but it ends up as more of a grimace. Bray heads towards Amber and comes to a complete stop when he sees her mouth.]

Bray: Oh my god Amber, what happened?

[Bray reaches his hand out and lightly touches the side of the cut. Amber winces slightly with the touch.]

Bray: Oh god sorry

Amber: (holding Bray's hand) It's ok.

Bray: (concerned) Who did this to you?

Amber: One word. Ebony

Bray: (shocked) Ebony did this to you?

Amber: Bray she's got to go!

[Bray pulls Amber into a hug]

Amber: She's getting out of control. I think she's going to kill me.

Bray: (soothing) It's ok. We'll sort it out. (Kisses Amber's forehead) Let's get Tai-san to look at that ok?

[Amber nods as Bray leads her back towards the warehouses.]

**Scene 22**

[Camera cuts in to show Ryan and Lex walking up to the warehouse, Ryan bids him farewell as Lex strolls slowly up to Tai-san in the makeshift kitchen area, he wraps his arms around her and spins her around and around.]

Tai-san (squeals): Lex… stop it…

(Lex laughs and puts Tai-san down before spinning her around to face him)

Tai-san: What's up with you? Did you find Ram?

Lex (shakes his head): No… seems like he's gone… with Ruby dying I can't blame the guy… he loved her more than life itself…

(Tai-san sighs sadly as she wraps her arms around Lex's waist)

Lex: I love you… you know that right?

Tai-san (nods): Of course I do…

Lex: No I mean I don't just love you… I really love you… I've never loved anyone the way I feel for you, you are my world… you complete me!

(Tai-san, a bit taken back by the words rests her head against Lex's head as she leans in and kisses him deeply)

Tai-san: Ditto… you are my soul mate…

Lex: Oh Tai…

[Lex picks up Tai-san and takes her away from the kitchen area, a smirk breaking across both of their lips as the pair sneak off for some private time together. The camera does not follow them and fades to black.]

**Scene 23**

[Camera pans around another warehouse in which the Modes are living in. The door is pulled open to show Phoenix standing in the door way. A group of Modes gather around to celebrate the return of Phoenix. A young guy pushes his way through the crowd and gives Phoenix a huge smile before he pulls Phoenix into a tight embrace]

Phoenix: Nice to see I've been missed!

Apollo: You wish big brother!

(The brothers break the hug and move away from the rest of the tribe)

Apollo: (grins) I've got some good news for you?

Phoenix: Oh yea?

Apollo: You were voted Leader!

Phoenix: (Shocked) what? But Luna?

(Camera pans out to show Luna sulking on her make shift bed)

Apollo: (Raises an eyebrow) You really think she would be voted leader?

Phoenix: The way she was talking I would say so…I can't believe we are leaving the city, our home!

Apollo: (shrugs) It's the best for everyone…even you Phoenix…Luna told us about you spending time with Gel!

Phoenix: (frowns) Don't start, she's changed

Apollo: (Fake laugh) yea sure

[Phoenix shakes his head and carries on towards his bed with his younger brother at his side. Camera slowly fades to black]

**Scene 24**

[Camera fades in to show Cass sitting on her bed, Kacie and Jake are lying on their backs. wiggling their legs and gurgling to themselves, as Cass smiles weakly, trying very hard not to cry].

Cass: Right, wiggly ones… I'm going to tell you a story about my friend Maya… about your auntie Maya. She was a good friend, she was there when you two buttons came into the world and besides me, and she was the first one to see you. The pair of you gave her hope, when times were bad we had each other, and then we had you.

(Cass sighs deeply as she runs a hand through her hair and she gets emotional)

Cass: Maya… she was my best friend, my very… best friend… and in a world like this. It hurts… it hurts so much to lose something that precious…

(Cass picks up a tissue and dabs at her eyes, she looks at the twins and smiles weakly before noticing a figure at the door)

Cass: Oh Ellie… I'm sorry, I didn't hear you…

Ellie (shakes her head): I hope you don't mind… I heard what you said… it was beautiful…

Cass: No it wasn't… I wasn't there for her… I let her down…

(Ellie rushes over to Cass and wraps her arms around the girl as Cass breaks down into tears)

Cass: I wasn't there for her Ellie. After all she went through with Kaden, when she needed me… I was too selfish… I was… and now, now she's gone… and I'm never going to see her again…

Ellie: Don't… please… don't cry…

(Hearing Cass's sobs sends Ellie into a bout of tears as the two friends hug and cry for the friends that they have lost. The camera cuts to the twins still lying on the bed who are oblivious to anything and their smiling faces can be seen, as the sound of sobbing fills the air, before the camera cuts to black.]

**Scene 25**

[Camera fades in to show the Mallrats sitting in their temporary accommodation, the camera pans around the tribe members gathered. Tai-san discreetly adjusts her clothes, shooting a smirk at Lex. Ellie and Cass walk in together, each holding a twin, before Ellie hands Jake to Ryan and goes over to Jack. Bray walks in with Amber and nods to Tai-san who looks around.]

Tai-san: This is the first time, since everything… since all that has happened that we are together… as a tribe… Bray asked me for us to get together so that we can be together and try to heal. Time is the greatest healer of all, and that is what each of us has to do, take the time from this to heal as a tribe. We have been through so much… we have come so far and lost so much along the way. We will not fall, we will never fail and our spirit we are the Mallrats.

(There is mumbling amongst the tribe members as Tai-san looks around sadly and sees that her speech has done little to improve the mood of the Mallrats. Bray then stands up and takes the floor.)

Bray: Tai-san is right, we need to pull together and move on… starting with a new home…

Cass: A new home… but where?

Bray (shrugs): I don't know… but somewhere out there is the new home for the Mallrats, heroes die but they are remembered, and we will honour them with every breath we take as a tribe, with every new action we take to bring peace to this troubled world.

[Camera pans to show Bray's dubious looking face as the camera pans around the smaller group of Mallrats, looking tired and defeated as the camera fades to black.]

THE END


End file.
